Thanos
Thanos battled J. Robert Oppenheimer in Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Thanos is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character, created by writer/artist Jim Starlin and inspired in part by DC arch-villain Darkseid, first appeared in The Invincible Iron Man #55. Born on the planet Titan, Thanos was almost killed by his own mother who foresaw his destiny of wielding the Infinity Gauntlet, which allows the Infinity Gems (Power, Mind, Space, Soul, Time, and Reality), to be used together to whatever end its user wills, effectively granting omnipotence. For Thanos, this was used to kill half the population of the universe in order to impress the female personification of Death, with whom he is obsessed. Thanos appears prominently in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Here, Death is omitted entirely and Thanos' motivation for killing half of all life is based on solving overpopulation and achieving universal "balance". The MCU version of Thanos quickly became one of the most iconic fictional villains in recent history; the signature scene associated with him occurs at the end of Infinity War, where he succeeds in his ultimate goal and causes the majority of the cast, including favorites such as Spider-Man, Black Panther, and most of the Guardians of the Galaxy, to disintegrate by snapping his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet. He was portrayed by Josh Brolin in Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame. Before this, he was briefly portrayed by Damion Poitier in a teaser scene at the end of The Avengers. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I am inevitable, immeasurable, inexorable, monstrous, With bars weighing on you harder than your haunting guilty conscience! I am Thanos, and I crush tracks like Tesseracts in my palm! You're a pencil-pushing Terran who never learned to love his bomb! Seems you started off a chemist, and on your world you were a prodigy. Well, that makes sense, 'cause your rhymes are only hot periodically! Man, I burned the Avengers down to embers, sent half your planet to be slaughtered, And now I'm offing Oppenheimer like I did to my daughter! Got a fist of gold when I'm rapping, six Infinity Gems what I'm packing! Stick your tiny nuclear dick back into your pants, Dr. Manhattan! Hadron smashing all your atoms, best not collide with me when I'm rhyming 'Cause you break and bleed so easy, I think I'll call you Oppen-hymen! It's impossible to top me, Oppie, you just don't have the stones! Apparently the only thing you're good at wrecking is a home, 'Cause you slept with your friend's wife, right there in your friend's bed, Then got another married girl pregnant. You should've gone for the head. 'Verse 2:' For a communist pariah, you come off as awfully cocky. But I'll make you bend the knee in round two like Nagasaki! I'm the box office topper, the Marvel showstopper! Got my name on this win like it's the Thanoscopter! You just got no answer, for Fortnite's dopest dancer! I will Loki choke you out like my name was throat cancer! Trivia *Thanos was first confirmed by Nice Peter on the Official ERB Wiki Discord on February 12th, 2019. Peter stated "We got Thanos covered … The matchup we have for Thanos makes me smile every time we talk about it." **It is likely that the matchup Peter was referring to here was in fact Thanos vs Mother Teresa, which he confirmed on the ERB Patreon Discord as the matchup he had considered for a while. **Other matchups that were considered include the Buddha and Kratos, with the latter being considered strongly enough for Peter to order a white muscle suit in preparation for the role before the ERB crew decided on J. Robert Oppenheimer. *Thanos' name was written on the board in the background during the beginning of "The Patreon Song". **Upon completing registration for ERB's Patreon, a short thank you video appears featuring Peter and Lloyd showing off the Thanos mask, which they bought with the anticipation of using it at some point in Season 6. **Thanos' name was also written on a board in the behind the scenes video for Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin saying "8 Thanos vs Oppenheimer Nov". This most likely alluded to his match-up and the battle's intended release month at the time of Cousteau vs Irwin. **His name later appeared again on a whiteboard in the behind the scenes video for Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud saying "Thanos vs The Beatles Dec", likely teasing the fans after the previous leak. **The Oppenheimer matchup would be seen once more in an Instagram story from EpicLLOYD on November 9th, where the file "ThanosVsOppenheimer_MainDrive" appears on his computer desktop. **He and Oppenheimer were finally visually revealed in the outro of The Joker vs Pennywise. *He is the sixth Marvel-related rapper, after Thor, Stan Lee, Deadpool, Bruce Banner, and Wolverine. *He is the second comic book villain to rap in ERB, immediately following the Joker. *He battled Tony Stark in an improv rap battle at the TooManyGames 2019 concert, where he was portrayed by Nice Peter.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipne4t5cbBs Gallery Thanos Preview.png|A preview of Thanos and the Infinity Gauntlet at the outro of The Joker vs Pennywise Thanos with the Thanoscopter.png|Thanos with the Thanoscopter Nice Peter confirms Thanos.png|Nice Peter confirms Thanos' appearance in ERB Nice Peter smiles every time they talk about the battle Thanos is in.png|Nice Peter states his excitement for the battle in which Thanos will appear Thanos name board.png|Thanos' name written on a board during "The Patreon Song" Thanos vs Oppenheimer On a Whiteboard.png|"Thanos vs Oppenheimer" written on a whiteboard in the behind the scenes for Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin Teresa vs Freud Whiteboard Matchups.png|"Thanos vs The Beatles" written on a white board in the behind the scenes video for Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud Thanos Hint ThanosVsOppenheimer.jpg|Lloyd's Instagram story where the drive "ThanosVsOppenheimer" is present in the upper right corner of the monitor EpicLLOYD with purple make-up for Thanos.jpg|EpicLLOYD with purple make-up around his eyes due to the mask used to portray the character References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:The Joker vs Pennywise Category:Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer Category:EpicLLOYD